The Force Within Hogwarts
by hpemmapie
Summary: Hogwarts is closing. The students are in danger. Only one can defeat 'the force'. Who will it be?   Chapters 1-5


Chapter 1

"Hey Harry," says Hermione Granger as she leaves her Ancient Runes class.

"Oh hey Hermione," Harry replies.

"Is everything ok? Is something wrong?"

"No everything's fine. Have you seen Ginny? I haven't seen her all day."

"Yeah I saw her this morning in the Great Hall during breakfast. She was talking to Ron and I. Where were you?"

"I went to see Hagrid and Buckbeak this morning that's why I was late to Herbology."

"Oh well I have to go hand my permission slip in for the Hogsmede trip this weekend."

"Oh okay well see you later Hermione."

"Bye Harry."

Hermione walks down the hall and turns left into Professor McGonagall's office. The door is shut. She was just about to knock when she heard voices coming from the office.

"Minerva, the students could be in danger…"

"Yes I know, but we don't want parents to pull their students out of Hogwarts. If that happened then Hogwarts might definitely close. And we don't want that to happen do we?"

" No I guess not. Oh my! Is that the time? I have a meeting with the Minister. I will talk to you later tonight Minerva."

"Alright Albus. See you later tonight."

Hermione heard footsteps coming towards the door she ran down the hallway and dashed behind a statue just as Professor Dumbledore left the office.

"I wonder what's going on," Hermione said to herself, "What did Dumbledore mean when he said the students could be in danger? What is going on? I have to talk to Harry and Ron."

She dashed down the hall, past Professor McGonagall's office completely forgetting about her Hogsmede permission slip.

Chapter 2

"Harry! Ron! I need to talk to you right now! Something bad is happening or is going to happen at Hogwarts!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hermione calm down. Catch your breath. Why were you running? Are you ok?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine Ron, but it doesn't matter how I'm doing! We might be in danger!" Hermione yelled.

Everyone in the hall stopped and looked at Hermione with big, concerned, frightened eyes.

"Hermione," Harry whispered, "What are you talking about? Let's go to the common room and talk."

" Good idea." Hermione and Ron said in unison.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked down the hall. They ignored all the eyes of the students that were watching them walk down the hall.

When they got to the Gryffindor common room they sat in the corner by the fire (their favorite place). No one would disturb them there.

"Ok Hermione tell us what is going on," Harry said.

"Well after I finished talking to you Harry, I went to go give Professor McGonagall my permission slip for the Hosgmede trip and then—

"Wait there's a Hogsmede trip this weekend?" Ron said abruptly.

" RON! IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Hermione yelled.

"Oh right. Sorry. Continue your story," Ron said apologetically.

"Where was I? Oh right! So when I got to McGonagall's office the door was shut and I was just about to knock but I heard voices on the other side of the door. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore."

"So that isn't very unusual Hermione. They talk all the time," Harry said impatiently.

"Ugh! WOULD YOU TWO LET ME FINISH PLEASE!"

"Sorry." Harry and Ron said in unison.

"Dumbledore said something about us being in danger." Hermione said.

"In danger? What are you talking about Hermione?" Ron said.

"Dumbledore said that the students could be in danger and then Professor McGonagall said we can't let the students know what's going on because then the parents would pull them out of the school and then Hogwarts would definitely close down."

"HOGWARTS IS GONNA CLOSE DOWN!" Ron yelled.

Neville Longbottom was the only one in the common room and was too busy playing with his pet plant to hear anything.

"Ron would you lower your voice please!" Hermione half whispered.

"Why it's only us and Neville in here and Neville wouldn't say anything…RIGHT NEVILLE?"

"What? What did you say?" Neville said.

"Ron stop! Let Hermione finish," exclaimed Harry.

"Thank you Harry. Now after McGonagall said the thing about Hogwarts closing down Dumbledore said he had a meeting with the Minister. What could that be about?"

"I have no idea but don't worry we are going to find out. I think it's time to call another D.A meeting," said Harry.

Chapter 3

Everyone in Dumbledore's Army gathered in the Room of requirement after dinner. They all gathered around Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"So what's this very important, urgent meeting about?" Fred Weasley said.

"Well Hermione will tell you as soon as everyone gets here," said Harry, "Has anyone seen Ginny?"

"Yeah, she said she was going to be late," said Luna Lovegood.

"Why is she gonna be late?" Harry asked.

"Erm, that's good question Harry. I have no idea," replied Luna.

"Well that's strange she never misses even part of a D.A meeting."

"All I know is she said it was important. Sorry Harry."

"Wow Harry. I guess someone lost interest all of a sudden," joked George Weasley.

"Oh shut up George I don't see anyone knocking down your door anytime soon," snapped Harry.

"Whoa there I was just kidding. Now what is this bloody meeting about?"

"Alright since Ginny isn't here I guess I'll start," said Hermione.

Hermione told everyone her story about Hogwarts shutting down and the students being in danger. As soon as Hermione was finished telling her story everyone starting talking all at once. They all said similar things like, "We're in danger? Hogwarts is closing? What is going on?"

Ginny entered the room of requirement and walked through the crowd of yelling people un-noticed. When she finally got to the front of the room Harry saw her and said, "Ginny where have you been?"

"I'm so sorry Harry. I have been really busy lately," replied Ginny.

"Busy with what?" asked Harry.

"Stuff I guess. We can talk about it later Harry. It's obviously not as important as what's going on here. Wait, what is going on here?"

Everyone answered her all at once. They told her everything. No one seemed to notice that Dean Thomas had just slipped into the room and joined the meeting.

Chapter 4

After the meeting Harry, Ron, and Hermione went back to the Gryffindor common room and sat at their favorite place.

"Wow I can't believe Hogwarts might close down. I wish I knew why," said Harry. He sounded all depressed, "Hogwarts is my home."

"Wait a second! Hermione, didn't you say Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore were going to meet and talk later tonight?" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes. Why?" replied Hermione.

"Harry I think its time for you to take out your cloak and the Marauders map again," Ron said.

"Ron! You're a genius!" yelled Hermione.

Ron blushed, "Not really…"

"Harry go get the cloak and the map right now. We are going to find out what is going on around here."

"Alright then. I'll go get them," replied Harry.

Harry ran upstairs into his room. He quickly unlocked and opened his trunk that was resting against the bottom of his bed. He grabbed his cloak and the Marauders map, and locked his trunk and ran back downstairs.

"I got 'em. Now lets go."

"It says here that they are meeting at the astronomy tower. Let's get under the cloak. Ron you're going to have to slouch otherwise they will be able to see your massive feet," Hermione said.

"Wow thanks Hermione. It's good to know that everyone notices my big feet."

"Don't get all defensive I was just kidding Ron."

"No you weren't. I do have big feet don't I? Harry do I have big feet?"

"Ron would you forget about your feet please? There are more important things to focus on besides your feet," said Harry.

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione quietly walked invisibly down the hallway. They climbed the stairs that led to the astronomy tower. They stopped at the top of the stairs and saw Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore talking in hushed tones.

"Albus, the Minister can't be serious. He can't close down Hogwarts. He just can't," cried McGonagall.

"I'm afraid he can Minerva. Unless the problem is solved, Hogwarts will be closing down."

"Well we need to solve the problem then. Something has to be done."

"I wish we could but this is beyond our power. In order for the force to be driven out of Hogwarts we would need a very, very powerful witch."

"Force? What force are they talking about?" whispered Ron to Harry and Hermione.

"I have no idea but shhh I'm trying to listen," said Harry.

"Are you absolutely sure the force has been awaken?" said McGonagall.

"Yes, unfortunately, I am sure. It appeared to me. We won't be able to hide it much longer. Soon it will reveal itself, and we cannot risk the students seeing it. They would never survive," replied Dumbledore.

"If Hogwarts closes, it closes forever. There will never be away to re-open it," said McGonagall.

"I know. I am going to search for a witch that may be powerful enough, but it's going to take sometime. The minister has given me two months to find her. If I fail Hogwarts will close forever. I am leaving you in charge whilst I am away. I trust you. The force shouldn't awaken for another two months or so. It takes a while for it to build up all of its power. I warn you though, just because the force doesn't have its full power yet doesn't mean it won't do any damage. So, be prepared."

"Thank you Albus. I promise I will take care of Hogwarts and the students. I will alert the faculty of what has been going on. When will you be leaving?"

"I am leaving tonight," said Dumbledore, "I have arranged for extra protection for Hogwarts and the students. I don't want the students knowing about what's going on. Act as if everything is normal."

"I will. Good luck Albus. I hope you find the right witch."

"Thank you Minerva. Good bye."

Chapter 5

"Harry what are we going to do?" asked Hermione.

"I have no idea, but we have to figure out what this force is and then we have to defeat it." Replied Harry

"But Harry Dumbledore said a witch has to defeat the force. You and Ron aren't witches."

"I guess its up to you Hermione since you're the witch," said Ron.

"Ron! I can't do this all by myself!" Hermione said, "I am going to need help. I guess I'll ask Ginny and Luna."

"I don't know if I like the idea of you involving my little sister into this," said Ron.

"Ron, Ginny is a big girl now she can take care of herself," replied Hermione.

"Whatever Hermione," Ron grumbled.

"Alright guys. Let's call it a night. Tomorrow we will call another D.A meeting and update everyone about what's going on," Harry said.

"Good idea. Good night Harry," Hermione said purposely forgetting to say goodnight to Ron.

Ron watched as Hermione climbed the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

"How long do you reckon she will be mad at me, Harry?" asked Ron.

"I have no idea Ron. You never know with Hermione," replied Harry.

The next day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione told everyone in the D.A that there was going to be another meeting after the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Everyone was told to go straight to the Room of Requirement. Everyone said they would be there right after the match, except Ginny.

"Harry, is alright if I am a little late? I already had…um…something planned for this evening," said Ginny.

"Ginny this is really important. What do you have planned? Maybe you can reschedule," replied Harry.

"Well, I guess I can reschedule. It's not that important…I guess."

"Alright it's settled then. I'll see you later."

"Ok bye Harry."  
>Ginny wasn't sure if Harry even heard her because she was walking away so quickly. She wasn't looking where she was going so she bumped straight into Dean Thomas.<p>

"Oh hey Ginny. Are we still on for tonight?" said Dean.

"Actually no. Harry said a D.A meeting has been scheduled and apparently its pretty important and we can't afford to miss it. How about we meet up some other time?"

"Ginny, have you told Harry yet? You can't keep us a secret anymore. I want to be able to say, "Ginny Weasley is my girlfriend". I want you to break up with Harry because I don't know if I can do this if you don't."

"Dean, I don't know-" Ginny started to say but Harry cut her off.

"Oh so that's why you have been acting so weird lately. You were too afraid to tell me that you don't want to go out with me anymore," said Harry who had over heard what Dean had said because he had followed Ginny.

"Harry…I was going to tell you but I couldn't bring myself to do it," said Ginny, "I am so sorry."

"Ginny, it's alright. It's not like you were showing that great of interest in me anyway. I knew it would happen eventually. I'm just sad that you never really gave me the chance to get to know you. It was weird anyway dating my best friend's little sister. I'll see you guys later."

Ginny felt horrible. It's not that she didn't like Harry, but he never seemed to pay attention to her like Dean did. Dean was really nice and funny, but she loved him more like a brother then a boyfriend. She was going to tell Dean that she just wanted to be friends but she didn't want to break his heart again.

"What am I going to do now?" Ginny said to herself, "I really messed up this time.


End file.
